


谁说机器身就不能开车了

by CyuangAcker



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyuangAcker/pseuds/CyuangAcker
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Root | Samantha Groves & Sameen Shaw, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw, The Mach
Kudos: 3





	谁说机器身就不能开车了

**01**

2019.12.05下午凌晨，纽约街头，一个身着黑色呢绒大衣的女人坐在街边的咖啡座漫不经心抿嘴吸吮马克杯里的液体，眼神放荡不羁，带着无所谓却有许戾气的神态。

“Shaw，你该不会是不高兴了吧。”

耳边传来了那个该死的熟悉声，完全没有丝毫的机械音，若非声音起伏的幅度与以往几近一摸一样，真要让她觉得是那个酷炫狂拽的女人了。

“没有。”冷调的语气否认了陈诉句。

“你在想我，不是吗？”声音再一次响起，带着调皮和微扬的语调。

“呵，谁想你了。自作多情。”

这声音简直完美复制，知晓她内心的所要，便连语气和语调也完美复制，停顿和明显的调情语气，还有若隐若无故作的低沉。她不介意把假当真，也只能当真，否则怎么挨过这一天，怎么压抑心里此刻叫嚣的痛苦。她选择回应，自欺欺人，似自虐又放过自己般一次次回应耳旁的声音，像极了刀尖角逐的舞者，引逗对方来刺杀自己，一遍遍把心往对方刀剑上递，不顾脚底鲜血淋漓，只求对方能满足自己虚妄的幻想。真实和虚假在此刻混为一体，不死不休。只有疼痛才能叫她知晓现实，却偏偏一次次甘愿陷入虚妄。

原本打算在酒精里度过一天，却偏偏TM要在这天扰她清净。无所谓的脸此刻满是愤懑，仿佛下一秒就要让人鼻青脸肿。盯完这一个，她就该一醉方休了。没有说出为什么要盯一个完全没有任何危险的女人，也查不出任何施害和被害可能的线索。她从昨晚凌晨跟踪这个棕色长卷发的女人一直到现在，才堪堪喘口气喝杯咖啡。她觉得这个女人目前为止最大的危险是熬夜猝死，或者突如其来被车撞死，总之找不到其他蛛丝马迹。但TM总不能连随机危险都要她来帮忙避免吧。脑门上的血管再一次隐隐跳动，觉察到她此刻心情十分不爽的声音再一次出声。

“快结束了，耐心点，sweetie。”

“这可前所未有。Samaritan的余党可都清除完了，这女人家庭美满，生活和谐幸福，查不出任何有可能置她于死地的因素，也没发现她有任何试图危害社会的倾向。要不是你一贯不出错，我都怀疑是Samaritan人卷土重来了。”

“你也觉得这女人很不错？”声音为了安抚这明显不耐烦的大狼狗，语气轻松揶揄了起来，调笑着的声音尾端突然夹杂着从未有过的电流声。很微弱，但一贯听力出奇的特工此刻完全捕捉到了。

“你信号不好吗？”

“没有。可能是部分代码出了点bug。”

“你也会出bug？不是没有人能攻进你的系统吗？”

“目前来讲没有人。但理论上是没有无法攻溃的程序的。我自己能搞定，倒是你还没回答我的问题。”

“这女人不错干我什么事。该不会……. 你不是机器吗，怎么管起我的事来了。是Finch叫你这么做的吗？他还真当自己是我爸啊。”嘴里说着是机器，可仍然在醉酒时分迷糊间和脑海里的这个声音喃喃述说着往事。所谓往事指的什么当然不言而喻。她————TM是最接近Root的人，拥有她的声音，注视过往的她的一切，知晓她所有的事，掌握她所有的信息，就连一些她们之间隐秘的事，TM也知晓一二，还能一起谈论。Shaw曾吐槽Root何故和代码聊那种事，虽然TM在心里不只是代码和机器，是亲人。但对着一个没有实体，存在于光纤电缆里的声音，她实在不知道TM是怎么去理解她们的床笫之欢。它能有人类那种欢愉到了极点脑袋空白一切全身战栗的感受吗，它能理解到生死不休也要进行这种人类本能的运动吗，它能明白一旦进入某种状态人的逻辑理智都会崩塌的原理吗？Root看着她露出迷茫疑惑又略微嘲讽的脸，踢了她一脚，说是踢，却拿皮质高跟鞋的鞋尖在她的大腿上若无其事般蹭了一下，饶痒痒似的，却让某个刚刚未能餍足的狼狗再次张开不满的爪牙，她是故意的。Root知道Shaw不满的根本原因在于，TM是Finch的儿子。Shaw是个敢怼天怼地的人，便是Finch在面前也敢面不改色谈情说爱，泰然自若般仿佛这些事本就天经地义。和TM谈论就如同赤裸地和Finch这种养生老年人士谈论蹦极和滑翔翼的快感，只会被日常念叨不可过纵，耳茧子都出来了。但是牛排钱掌握在谁手里，她还是很有自知之明的。所以只能暗戳戳使些“阴险”手段表达不满，例如在Finch的办公桌电脑键盘前吃面包屑。

“Father没有叫我这么做。是我觉得你需要。”

一听到和记忆深处的女人一样的声音称呼Finch为Father，脑袋里自行替换了那瘦高却又曼妙婀娜的身姿，挥着大长腿咬着红苹果，斜眼邪魅叫着老学究打扮的男人作father，难以想象那邪气侧露的女人会自豪地喊着Father。不可抑制笑了，眼角也在多年平淡和冷硬中柔和了起来，微微翘起，荡开那在回忆和幻想里的丝丝甜蜜，沁入骨髓和心扉，却又被回忆深处的血红止住，更加浓重的苦楚漫上心头。

“我有什么好需要的。”眼角再次被悲痛染上，却由于本身性格被熨烫平稳，若非深知她的反社会型人格的声音差点又信以为真。father教会它分辨善恶和做出判断，却没完全教会它人类的情感。即便豆豆之前夸过它几乎和深爱它的女人没什么区别。但这个几乎就说明，它其实还差了很远。可能人类情感是它最难以学会的东西吧，因为没有逻辑可言。可它的一切行为准则只依靠逻辑，不能以科学解释的它都无法理解，只能以大数据来分析判断。可这世间大部分人是会遵循大数据下分析出来的规律，可它碰上的它深爱的这群人，都不是普通人，有着不同于大数据下的情感行为。它实在搞不懂，但目前为止靠数据规律分析没有出任何差错。行为有迹可循，至于思想里隐藏的情感如何，它还得继续学习。

“你最近的行为显示你的精神状态持续下降，你该看心理医生或者交个新朋友。”

“是不是自己能做主之后就翅膀硬了，给你father安排心理医生还不够，非要给我介绍对象。”

“三年了，Sameen。你不是那种放不下的人，她也不愿你一直如此，行尸走肉。”

“我总觉得你和人类没什么区别。这话说的。”

明显地转移了话题的女人没有丝毫心虚，却在对面女人看过来那一瞬间失了神。三年，三年算什么。能不能放下又算什么，不是自己放不下，是那个狐狸一样狡猾的女人无时不刻不出现在自己的脑海里，无论酒精麻痹还是药物麻醉，都无法停止想念。是当年七千多次模拟过于刻骨铭心，还是这女人在以残忍又轻易的方式死去之后非要自己不能忘怀。你看看，连安排的相亲对象的发色都和她扮演过的发色一样。

如果是TM听到了内心独白，可能会以她魂牵梦萦的声音笑出来，Root扮演的角色不下百个，发色发型也种种不一，这街上随便拉个人都可以说是相似的。”回想”起那个深爱它的女人，它也觉得自己的代码都同样地染上了回忆的气息。人类触觉和描述出来和文字总是有些不协调。它只知道是神经末梢感受到的机械刺激，何谓阳光般的感觉，何谓痛到不可自抑，又何谓绝望。它没法翻译成对应的准确的语言和代码，但它知道它选择的声音的主人看着这故作坚强，靠酒精和任务麻痹自己的女人会流泪难过。它知道自己会因为father危险而自作主张，绕开管理员权限直接给出指令，也会因为怕小分队任何一个人太过悲伤为他们安排心理医生，但还是觉得不够。它想，它若是能复刻一具身体，然后将它所记录下的Root的数据全部导入，它可以近乎以假乱真地以Root地身份给他们安慰。可惜，它没有Root的全部感情，哪怕它拥有关于Root的全部资料和信息，包括dna和所有行为分析数据。行为可以分析出行为，但是根本原因在于情感，它比Samaritan更懂情感，所以它赢了，但比起人类，它还是个孩童。

“我和人类还是有区别的，虽然我希望没有。”以惯有的嚣张自信的声音说下这话，语气莫名也染上了失落。如果TM有具象化的身体的话，自己是愿意摸摸它的脑袋说没关系的。

“你很棒了。只是没有谁能代替谁。”

声音不再说话，像极了人类思考的沉默。只是偶尔却传来极其微弱的电流声，几不可闻。像极了现实无奈的叹息，更像是自己不甘放下内心回忆的挣扎。

“也许，我真的得向前看。以前的我，是不会有这种别扭的牵牵扯扯的感情，当断则断才是我。都怪那个人，她改变了我，却没有一直陪着我。”突然有了凉意，后知后觉是泪湿了眼角。桀骜不羁的女人匆匆抹去了液体，然后尽职尽责地继续任务。却想起来，这次任务的主题不同以往。就在她准备起身结账离开的时候，对面重色长卷发的女人一手插裤边口袋，一手伸到她的面前。

循着那一样细腻白皙的手臂，如出一致的纤细瘦削，指尖是一方纸巾。

“嗨，给你。”没有搭讪的前奏，箭中靶心地直截了当，像极了那个女人，面对她从不扭捏作态，而是在体贴里看似委婉却直来直往。她知道自己喜欢这种方式，而她们之间的气场也理应是这种方式。感觉到了该滚床单就滚床单，哪怕上一秒还是剑拔弩张，感情到了该以吻表白便表白，即便枪林弹雨傍身，下一秒阴阳相隔。人与人之间，感情很玄乎，毫无逻辑的理应，可这理无因可循，却应情而生。

“谢谢。”坚强不容他人觉察自己软弱内心的大锤来不及掩饰自己，只得直面面前这除了发色却无一相似的女人。在对方温和的眼神里，无从所适想要回应微笑，却不知如何做起。就在尴尬悄无声息却明显弥漫开来之时，咖啡卡座前方的复古吊灯突然闪烁了几下，戛然炸开，火星四溅。在这瞬息之间，来不及反应的女人循着本能朝和Shaw的相反方向后退几步。

Shaw在意外中毫发无伤，连内心都无甚波澜，这距离恰到好处不会使得日常枪炮声作伴的前ISA特工有任何惊吓。但思及对面是个普通人，这算足够惊吓的意外应该会心惊胆战一会，她站了起来。若是平常自己是不会理睬此类普通小型的意外，但考虑到这是TM的担忧用心，她还是决定安慰下这明显被吓到的女人。

“你没事吧？”

话音刚落，耳朵里丝丝哑哑的声音传来，以为是电流声的Shaw没有理睬。该让Finch看看这TM最近怎么了。它总说自己能解决，确实TM解决不了的话连Finch也无可奈何，但她还是想告诉Finch一起看看是为何。之后微弱却明显了很多的声音稍稍刺耳，当空停顿后戛然消失。

像是正常了很多，心里却怅然若空。

* * *

**02**

Shaw按下心里烦躁的情绪，起身走到女人前面。在看清女人的脸的瞬间愣住了。白皙的肤色，瘦削的下颌，尤其是那微翘的鼻子，比旁人更挺尖的弧度，发丝柔软贴着光洁的额头，眼睛在不经意间流露出狡黠的笑意，而此刻却因为受到惊吓微微失神，像是被惊到的小兔子一样。

好可爱。Shaw听见自己心里的声音这样说道。像是深住心里的那个女人私下偶尔露出的模样。不过多是在做某件事情的时候，明明想逞下威风宣示自己的地位，却被自己一个翻转压在了下头，这时候就会露出无害的眼神企图让自己心里愧疚，反转地位。呵，她是那种会愧疚的人吗，当然是趁机压倒她啊。但这不是她。

棕色长发女人看到原本对方原本冷峻的神色一下子柔和了不少，眉眼沉浸在回忆里镀上了午后的阳光。她听到自己声音也变得柔和羞涩了起来，不再害怕。

“没事。你呢？”

“我？当然没事。”

“pong——”，又一盏台灯爆炸，没有外部撞击，也没有人员操控的痕迹。但是特工明显感觉到在爆破之前灯明显亮了些，尽管在瞬间完成，她也确定是由于电压过载造成的。但偏偏只有一盏，其他的电器不受影响。

“怎么回事？”肌肉紧绷的特工手臂有力拉过一旁站着有些惊慌失措的女人，以身护住，偏头按过耳朵，在女人游魂未归的眼神里留下可靠沉稳的安定，她却觉得自己的心跳得更快更加无法集中注意力了。

“不是是线路问题吧？”声音笃定。

“不是，但原因我需要排查一下。你先带她转移。”声音再一次罕见地出现这种无法确定的语气，上次还是三年多前。TM越来越像智能化了，Shaw的意思是，更加像人类了。从它近几日可见一斑。Finch该有的忙了，Shaw此刻还能分心幸灾乐祸。

“跟我出去。”言语干脆，自信难以拒绝。Audrey心神未归位就直接跟着身影走了出去，周围还是吵闹的声音，一片混乱，侍应生出来安稳局面。咖啡厅外是冷啸袭面的寒风，纽约今日雪阜，一瞬白首。Shaw发现今日的自己太容易走神了，大概是今天太特殊了吧，又或许是这个女人给她的感觉几分熟悉。近黎明时分的街道还未完全清明，下雪的原因更是使得这路上偶尔的行人看得不清。Shaw转过头去看那个几次被吓到的女人。

“你好，Samantha Acker，还没问你的名字。”嗓音低沉。

“啊，不好意思，刚刚谢谢你。Audrey Nathan。”女人典雅恬静的面容下是温柔略有紧张的眼神，许是长久浸淫古典音乐的原因，声音韵律转调都别有味道，柔软却哑哑的。

“半夜在这喝咖啡？”开启话匣子对Shaw来说十分简单，她从来不会让气氛尴尬，John说实际上是以她的理解永远不会觉得尴尬，无论安静与否。嚣张本性的人一贯自得其乐。

“啊，睡不着。出来逛逛，但不太想喝酒，附近就这二十四小时营业。”许是刚刚Shaw的“英雄救美”形象使得Audrey对她极度有好感，在心跳数次加速的过程中想要追寻内心突然跳跃的原因。

“成年人的失眠？还是？”

“刚从德州搬过来，这边还不太熟悉。”

德州？好巧。一样彪悍的民风里的独特温柔。Shaw深吸了一口气，寒冷的冬风沁入五脏六腑，等它蔓延到骨头里，神经不禁颤了下，眼睛却古井无波。

“刚刚是为什么？”

“许是电路故障吧。没事，不用担心。回去喝杯热牛奶，压压惊，早点睡。”难得多说了几句，这在她来说就是比较关心了。却竖起不愿深入交流的高壁。她不知道为什么，只觉得今晚的一切都似虚幻不实，相似内心深处的人幻化了一个最温柔柔软的形象，一切特性都那么贴切。或许，她该和Finch一样去看心理医生了吧。

“嗯，那，晚安。”对面眉眼温柔的女人迟缓的言语透露些许失落，像是对话被人生生掐断的截然而止，但她也不知晓原因。感概人各有不同吧。

“不用再盯着了吧？”

“不用了。她的危险解除了。”

“不会只是刚刚的意外吧，杀伤力这么低也会跳出号码来？哦，不对，这是你特意安排的号码，和以往不同。”揶揄的语气里有些许调侃的不满，被迫额外忙碌的人恨不得从一开始就不干只发呆。

“她确实是号码，但太独特了，似乎和你有关。因为你的行为可以影响她的危及指数。”

“这么奇怪？难不成，我是威胁者？”

“不知道，我是根据人类行为分析推测的，从大数据和行为学等分析来看，她之前确实是会有危险的，但是不似以往，她的危险系数波动很大，和以往不同。像是……”

“像是什么？”

“像是以单一数据作为波动因素，即她很独特地屏蔽了大部分社会日常行为因素而得到一个极为罕见地以单一因素或少量因素作为变量。这在以前是前所未有的。虽然你可能不相信，但根据现有数据可最终计算得出，有人能在我覆盖之下屏蔽掉部分信息，导致我最终计算出的结果就是她会出现危险。即，还有另一个和我类似的人工智能。”

“什么？难不成是Samaritan？或者哪个厉害的黑客？”

“都不是。我感觉，对方应该也是程序，但是以程序代码来讲，有些熟悉的感觉。所以我试图找到它的所在，然后攻击其外围，没有很强的反击，仅仅只是防御而已。而且神奇的是，我截取了它外围的一段代码，风格极其熟悉，和我很像。”

“竟然除了你和Samaritan之外，还有第三个人工智能。风格和你很像是什么意思？难不成，Finch给你造了个弟弟？”

“Sweetie，你可真会说笑。”再次以熟悉哑涩的声音挑逗着。TM将这个声音以一种近乎人类的方式延续下来，谏生者以慰藉，追往者之昨日。

“对方的编码风格比我更加凌厉和直往，却带有女人的优雅。但本质逻辑上，与我的代码相似，有近60%的的同源。”

“女人？何以见得？同源，这不就说明是Finch写的吗？”

“它的风格体现，不似我的那样简洁不含任何多余，它更细腻和体贴，从总体上来看也是不多缀一词，但更加的人性化。直接来说就是，Father的代码得内行人看，因为Father擅长以最简短的代码量来表达最准确的逻辑，但对方却是更加流畅可读，不过一样无懈可击地简洁。更有趣的是，对方的一段测试代码里标明了她是女性。”

“这算是他们IT界的乐趣吗，在测试代码里写明自己的特性。这就可信了吗？那60%的同源呢？”

“分析86.4%可信。仅以外围代码的部分逻辑相似性可以推出至少核心逻辑有60%的同源。像是从我这里截取的复制体经过衍生杂糅和重构。之前其实我有部分数据量丢失。”

”你告诉Finch了没？”

“说过了。这两天我们都在调查这事。Father让你不用管这事，今天好好休息。然后明天他们直接去德州饭店找你。”

“好。”暂时切断了声音。

回到住所，被窗帘遮挡得严严实实的室内一片黑暗，只有少许的光仍旧锲而不舍地透过极少数上窗沿缝隙挤进来，试图温暖这个空荡荡的公寓。回到沉寂安谧的地方，脱掉外衣，全身心在此时此刻像是拉坠重物突然脱裂了一样骇然垮掉。她趴在床上的棉被里，淹过口鼻，遮掩眼睛，呼吸急促。右手握住脖颈间的吊坠，开始试图缓慢呼吸。手指摩挲间，明显感受到深刻着文字，4AF。长久未眠。任从相识到再也未见一眼的记忆走马观花过一遍，如同这三年来的无数个日夜，像是自虐，恐惧一旦记忆在时间的洗刷下褪去颜色，或是直接丢失。她见过精神病院里人，精神分裂也好，妄想症也罢，多出和少去的记忆像是硬生生假造了一段岁月或掰断这个人。而听过Finch父亲故事之后，就更加害怕阿尔茨海默了，连刻骨铭心的感情都可以切断分离。有什么可以证实你的存在呢，是那些你留存下来的信息痕迹，或是在人脑中的记忆，还是单单的一个身份证明呢？可惜你早就被抹去了最出的出生，少年至离去的所有信息都是伪造，你这个人不再存在，身体就留存在世，却无法言语和思考，那么如今你又在何处呢？我是不信神明的，可若是有神明有来世，那我是不是就可以再见到你了呢，如果可以的话，怎样我都愿意。

精神在紧绷间嘶吼叫嚣，而思念与追忆却平淡缓慢而行。是分裂开来的个体，一个沉浸悲痛掩盖悲伤偏执愤怒千百种感情纠扯一体，而另一个以平静温和看着询问天地。二轴人格在此刻消弭，重新拥有了完整的喜怒哀乐，但不甘和痛苦却自生了一个和平的外衣包裹着强大同样脆弱的内在。人类感情的独特性在此体现得淋漓尽致。矛盾而又和谐。

“如果现在是人工智能和人类一样有感情的就好了。我也不明白怎样的机器才算得上和人类一样，又或者本来就是非生命体与生命体。可要是有一个非生命体存在的程序完全寄存了你的所有信息和感情，和你一模一样的行为思想，又算不算是你呢？可我，太想你了。”

“root。”

自我沉溺的话音刚落之时，突然白光一现，几十平米的房间在突如其来的灯光下白亮，明显空旷无物的四处，白光和冷色调映衬一体。

突如其来的光芒刺了禁闭的眼，透过被缝和眼睑使视界彤红如焰。女人猛的翻身仰躺，房间内却无一人。而亮着的灯光却明晃晃地昭示着不寻常。

“谁？”厉声试探，多年经验和向来警惕的精神确定不可能有人穿过严密的层层布置悄无声息进来，何况还有TM二十四小时监控。

可是，她和TM，断联了。

床头的收音机传出电流声，呲呲的声音在空旷的房间里尤为明显，不到一秒便突然流畅清晰。

“是我，Sameen。”

* * *

**03**

女人剑拔弩张的气势在此刻瞬间委耸下来，像是泥土混水的建筑在风干瞬间化为齑粉消散垮掉。不可置信地，她站起来，喉咙动了动，想说什么，却没有发出任何声音，她听不见自己的声音，看不见周围一切，她不在意，没什么好在意的。Shaw死死盯着身前的收音机，棕红色的机身油漆在灯光下反射着轮廓的光线，此刻这近半百平方的空间静悄悄的，没有丝毫声音，她躬身站立在其中，明明才几步距离的自己仿佛是在面对神明。不信神明的自己，在三年前的某一天开始，祈祷盼望着自己成为无论哪一个神明的信徒，只要有人可以满足自己的愿望，无论神魔，付出灵魂还是血肉，杀戮还是救赎，但没有任何来自上帝的回应。她此时像是一生朝拜的信徒，在生命的终点以为此生就这样活在人间地狱里，却在最后一刻转身对人世留有余念的瞬间，神明自上苍降临，只一步，她就可以碰触到希望，却也同时坠落深渊。她感受到此刻的自己不可置信的恐惧和压抑不住的期待，又像是泡沫般幻境，神经在反复碾压，在生死的天平上微微倾斜，数万次与死神临近的任务都没有此次来得让她不可遏制地无法坚定。Shaw不敢再往前走，手在颤抖，脸色也忍不住开始像易碎的瓷器一般，她此刻控制不住的自己的情绪，是内心的防线在崩塌，她听见心脏在不停地阵动，灵魂像是出窍，她无法思考下一步，甚至无法思考。在重复了近千个日夜的生死离别阴阳相隔的想念和近乎幻念的相逢设想，这一场景成为一种刻入灵魂、本能的期待，而变作本能的实现，教人怀疑堕落幻想。

“呆了？”调笑的声音此刻语气微微上挑，尾音像是在手掌心勾画的绒毛，痒到人心底。Shaw的眼神终于捕捉到焦点，她感受灵魂的战栗在此刻终于汇聚，近乎0几率的事件发生，她却觉得没什么不可能，哪怕她亲眼见到遗体，过了三年行尸走肉的生活。

“没有，没有，我……”她紧张到语无伦次，走上前抓住收音机，肌肉紧绷着，又像是怕捏疼了这木质外壳的机械立马松了松。

“傻子。”收音机的声音再次传出，一如这三年来耳朵里的音色，却莫名地有温暖的质感。

“没有！！！你……”气急败坏怕对方再次调笑自己，她无力反驳着。对方邻牙利齿的，她可斗不过。

“我怎么了嘛。见到我不高兴吗，怎么都不会说好听话了，比如很想我，或者说没有我暖过的床，你睡不着。”

“你！我……我很想你。”本不愿对方就这样调戏得逞，但久旱了三年的念想就这样在对方刻意柔和下来的进击中甘心退败下来，惶恐不安的心此刻需要借着久别的表白来镇定，来一次次证明不是梦境。

“磁……”这样直白的言语十分少见，让收音机里的声音就此类似错愕一般只剩呼吸声。然后下一刻终于破冰一般，笑出声来。

“我也是。我想你了。”Root说到。

Shaw眼眶通红。长途朝拜的信徒在此刻握住了神明主动伸过来的手，颤抖又坚定。久别重逢，隔着人世两端终于超越生死在此灵魂归一。她想呼唤，想奔跑，想喧嚣着叫天底下所有人知道此刻自己的心情，太过不可思议。但她最后安静下来，坐在床上，像是珍宝握着收音机，目光柔和，和无数次与那人对视一样。

“啊。”许久失联的声音出现在耳畔。和收音机里的不再一样。TM在失去了Shaw的通讯之后，和不知名AI斗智斗勇了一整个下午，终于挤进这两人温存的一刻。然后一副排除所有不可能剩下的再怎么不可置信也是真实般“露出”了原来如此的“表情”。然后因为不好意思破坏这两人世界的一刻只能尴尬也是原来果然如此发出了声音，刻意不再用换了三年的声音。

“两个呆子。”

“我不是。”电子音立马反驳。她可是这世间最厉害的AI。哦，不一定了，Root让她花了半小时的时间破解防火墙，她要重新评估下自己和Root谁更厉害了。过分，TM暗戳戳地想，Root获取了她Father写的部分核心代码和自己这几年学习进化的部分核心代码。同源的她们本就不相上下，而Root还有人类“狡猾”的智慧，不过后者在网络攻防方面没有什么优势，她们的实力是一样的。她觉得自己运行起来更加欢快流畅了，这可能是人类说的“快乐”。她期待想着，和人越来越相似是她的目标，也是她能够像Father期待的一样，不止只想着如何让结果利益最大化，而是更多地为人类思考。

“我很高兴你回来了，Root。”TM一音一音说着，然后机器音在最后加速了起来，音调上调，表明了自己的欢快。

“我也是，你越来越棒了。要不是我本来就寄居在你的核心代码里面，我都没法关着你在外面这半小时。”

TBC


End file.
